Experiment
WARNING: This story may not be suited for users under 8 Pain. All I felt was pain. Ever since coming to this horrid lab. They tricked me into coming here, and turned me into a lab experiment. They made me not able to see or hear or smell, and I could barely feel anything, like my whole body was numb. They turned off all my senses so I couldn't do anything, then experimented on me. Almost always I could feel a dull pain, and sometimes I could see the slightest bit of my surroundings. All I could see were men in white coats, surrounding me, holding sharp tools. Sometimes I can feel slimy liquid covering my body. I'm kinda glad I can barely see, I don't want to know what those horrid people are doing to me. Sometimes I don't feel quite as numb and I can feel sharp stabbing pains. Sometimes my skin burns, like I'm being held extremely close to a raging fire. I could barely taste anything either. I always forget that I actually can taste things, and I wish I couldn't. The only things They shove into my mouth taste horrendous, and make me gag. Every now and then I can hear loud buzzing sounds. Not buzzing from a bee, I'm hearing buzzing from a saw or a razor. The buzzing is always very close by, and I'm afraid They are chopping off my limbs or something. Sometimes, I can even hear growling from something very large. Sometimes I wonder if the growling is coming from me. Sometimes I can smell just the faintest bit. Whenever I can, the only things I can smell are disgusting. Sometimes the smells are so bad I feel like I might throw up. Every now and then I can smell things like burning metal. I hate this horrid place. I hate these horrid scientists. I hate Their horrid experiments on me. I want to leave this place. I want to eat things that taste sweet. I want to touch things that feel soft and fuzzy. I want to hear things with a tune and a melody. I want to see things that make me laugh. I want to smell things that are sweet and sugary. I WANT TO LEAVE. POLICE REPORT On March 11th, a 18 year old girl named Katharine Eve Johnson went missing. It has been 2 months and the girl has not been found. The last she has been heard of is when she got a new job at Roberts International Science Lab (RISL). RISL is a nation-wide Science lab that is devoted to creating cures to diseases, but they are not known to have taken Katharine. Police are on the lookout for the missing girl, and will continue to do so until she is found. ~*~ I got into my new car, closing the door and starting the engine. As I pulled out of the driveway, I thought of all the things I would do at RISL. I was SO excited to start my new job. I got my very own lab coat, and today was my first day at my new job. I drove around for a while until I saw the big sign next to the huge white lab. I quickly found a spot in the parking lot and jumped out of the car. I was so excited, I almost forgot to lock it. As I walked through the parking lot toward the building, I took a moment to observe my surroundings. The lab was a huge white building, but not very tall. It was shaped like a square, with several smaller parts branching off it. There wereonly a few windows, and most of them were in front, where the lobby was. Tall bushes lined the front of the building. The parking lot was also at the front of the building. The whole place was on top of a small hill alongside the road. The big sign that read 'Robert's International Science Lab' was stationed at the bottom of the hill. I stepped inside. The lobby was fresh and clean, with gray carpet. There was a small desk at the opposite side of the room with someone sitting beside it, and chairs lined up against the wall where the door was, facing the desk. The right wall had a window showing outside and a small desk with magazines on it. On the left wall, there were no windows but just a single door. The door had no handle, just a small circular slab with a slit in it right down the middle. Suddenly, the door swung open and a man stepped out. The door automatically closed behind him. He had white skin and blond hair that was beginning to turn white. He wore a long white lab coat and square glasses. His eyes were startling, as they were bright green and almost unhuman-like. "Ah, Katherine Johnson. I'm glad you came." He said, a small smile creeping across his face. I was near bursting with excitement, so it took me a while to answer. "Um.. yes, of course I d-did! I mean, well... um, sorry, I'm just really excited." I tried to smile. The man chuckled. "Good. My name is Dr. Wells, owner of RISL. It's good to meet you." He smiled and shook her hand. "Come, I will show you around." Dr. Wells turned around and grabbed a keycard out of his coat pocket. In a single, swift motion, he slid the card through the slit on the circular panel The door opened. He motioned me to follow and walked through the door. It closed behind us. "Yikes. That's some high security." I said. It was meant to be a joke, but Dr. Wells looked offended. "There are dangerous things in this lab, and we don't want them in the wrong hands. You will get your own keycard soon." He said, glancing back at me nervously. Then his face went blank and he continued walking. We were in a long hallway. High-tech lightbulbs were hung from the ceiling every few paces. The walls were empty and blank. The floor was now made of metal, but darker than the walls and ceiling. After a while, we reached a door. Dr. Wells used his keycard and it opened. On the other side was a fairly large room. The ceiling was much higher than it had been in the thin, tiny hallway. There were metal doors every few feet on the left and right walls. One opened as someone walked in, and I saw a glimpse of the inside. There were a few tables with syringes and bottles of strange liquid on it. Then the door closed. I looked at the opposite side of the room and saw a single door. Dr. Wells headed straight toward it, so I followed. He used his keycard and the door opened. Inside was an average-sized room with brown carpet. At the end of the room was a U shaped desk with a tall black leather chair in the middle. Behind that were two windows, one on each side of the chair. And on the left and right walls were many shelves filled with books, trophies, and tons of collectible items. Apart from the collectibles, the room looked like one of those evil offices that you'd find on the movies. Dr. Wells sat in the leather chair. "This is my office. Like it?" He asked, spreading his hands. "Wow. I do!" I exclaimed. "Do I get an office?" Wells frowned. "Sadly, no. You will be assigned to certain parts of the lab to work on your assigned job for a specific amount of time. But don't worry, I will get to that later." Wells smiled and got out of his chair. We both left the office and were greeted by a dark skinned lady with black hair tied in a tight bun. She had brown eyes with glasses and lab coat similar to the ones Dr. Wells had. "Good afternoon, Dr. Wells. Is this the new..." She struggled for words "...Attendant?" The lady said. "Ah, yes. This is Katherine Johnson. Katherine, this is Dr. Maria. She is my most trusted partner." '' ''"Oh Wells, you flatter me. Are you still showing her around or could I show you where more work is needed?" Dr. Maria glanced at me, an uneasy look in her eyes. Dr. Wells put his hands together. "I am still showing her around, but if you must tell me, then do. Is more work still needed in the DNA testing?" Maria clenched her teeth and looked nervously at me, as if she was scared of me overhearing their conversation. More quietly, she answered "No. We need subjects" Dr. Wells looked sad. "Shame." He muttered. Then he turned to me. "Ah, I'm guessing you heard that? Unfortunately, you're needed in a much harder job. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll do fine." He smiled warmly at her, but there was the smallest hint of sadness in his bright green eyes. "Well, I suppose the tour can wait. Let me show you the job you will working at!" He spun around and headed toward one of the doors, with me and Dr. Maria following close behind. I wondered what subjects was. Maybe their medicines were tested on animals. But Maria made it sound like ''she was the animal.'' I walked through the door and looked around. We were in a long room that looked almost like a huge, thick hallway. Along the sides of the room were glass chambers with things inside. There were weird designs along the walls and floor. But as I got closer, I realized that they weren't designs. They were splatters of blood. I just barely managed to stifle a scream. Dr. Wells brough me farther into the room and I saw what was in the glass chambers- no, not chambers. ''Cages.'' There were people in there. Attached to their arms were chains that attached to the corners of the ceiling so that their arms were spread out. Their feet were also chained to the floor. Some of the class chanbers held cyborgs, animals, and terrifying monsters I couldn't beleive exsisted. There was an odd creature that had the body of a leopard and four heads... but not the heads of a leopard. They were crocodile heads. But all the creatures were still. They barely moved, except for their breathing and twitching every now and then. And all their eyes were closed. A few had their eyes open, but their eyes were milky and distant. None of the people... and creatures seemed aware of what was going on. Sometimes they struggled a bit, but they seemed weak and tired. Several people were doing things with the captured animals and humans. Some people were feeding them, while others were taking DNA samples or giving them shots. It was horrible. "D-do... do I have to do something with them?" I stammered, taking a step back. Category:Akurle Category:Creepypasta Category:Gore